Sick
by Woolffx
Summary: Hayley had lately suffered from nosebleeds and bruising. She gets a jab at the dockter but faints when she with her father in the car. That all like she had a date with her big crush, Jake. If Hayley in the hospital she gets terrible news. She has cancer ... Jake will be the first to hear this news, and his world collapses. He Hayley visit whenever he can. Jaley fanfic ofcourse ;)
1. The news

Hello there, Woolffx here. I know this story is short. But this is only chapter one. Please revieuw, this is my first fanfiction! xx

-If i owned the Troop, it would still be on TV.-

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Lakewood. The school was out, and everyone rushed to be on time at home. Jake walked with Cadence through the corridors, toward the caretaker loft. "And ... How is it between you and Hayley? Since the gala two days ago are you two suddenly ... Very close. " Cadence said grinning. '' Well... Its very unclear. I don't know if we are together right now. And by the way ; when i tried to talk about being more than friends with her... She walked away. She had just a nosebleed.'' Jake said sighing. Cadence gave him a hard pat. "It's certainly not because you're so sexy." She said sarcastic. Jake rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. ' And thank you.' He said sarcastic back.

Moments later they arrived at the headquarters, and Hayley was sitting on a chair. She had another nosebleed. Jake went straight to Hayley far. "Are you okay? That's the second time this week. "Did he deliver. He stroked her arms comfortingly. Hayley pulled her shoulders. "No idea. "She said softly. Jake looked at her arms and saw a few bruises. Cadence could see them to. "Wow, Hayls. How did you get that? "She asked curious, but with a worried tone in her voice. '' I don't know.'' Hayley answered softly. Mr. Stockley walked up with a box of tissues. "Hey, Jake and Cadence. Cadence, you can help with the Kirby Locht in his new cell to move? "He asked as he handed a new tissue to Hayley. Cadence nodded, and walked towards hallway A. "Jake. Would you like some help with Hayley than taking care of the samples in hall C? " asked as he held up trash at Hayley. Hayley threw the new tissue, which is already covered with blood, in the trash and picked up a new one. "Thanks Mr.. Stockley ... This morning I had a blood test. My mother thought it was weird. All those bruises and bloody noses. I get the results this afternoon after school to hear. " Hayley said with a rueful face. She suffered from her hips and she bit her lip result. Jake watched her deliver to. "Are you sure she's all right?" He asked softly. Hayley nodded. Jake could see into her eyes that she lied. ''I can see that you lie. Maybe its better if i bring you home...'' He suggested. ''I'm okay with it. I'll let Kirby and Cadence do your jobs. Take care. '' Mr. Stockley said nodding.

It was by now five hours in the evening. Jake was still with Hayley, waiting on the doctors call. ' I am not sure about what she is going to say...' Hayley said scared. Jake hit his arm around her waist. "It'll be all right. Maybe there is something wrong with your nose ... "He tried to reassure her. "Yes ... Maybe ... "Repeated Hayley sighing. Jake curled his hand in that of Hayley. ' Hayley... I wanted to ask you something...' He said blushing. ' What is it ?' Hayley asked shy. ' Well... Its about us. Are we togegether now... Or aren't we ?' He asked shy, while he gently squeezed her hand. Hayley smiled, and squeezed back. ' Well... Only if you want it...' Hayley said soft. ' i dont want it... I need it...' Jake whispered, while moving his face to hers. Jake kissed her, and at suprise she kissed him back. The phone ring, and Hayley let go. She smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello with Hayley." She said softly. "Oh, hello ... But why should I then take my stuff? "She sounded panicked. She swallowed. "For how long? ... Okay ... I call my parents right away ... Bye ... "Hayley said as she put the phone back. '' Whats wrong ?'' Jake asked. Hayley bit her lip. ' I have cancer.' She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Heey there ^^ Thanks for reading, please R+R! My english had improved, u see ^^ Yay. Sorry for not updating for so long time ;w; I was busy with school`, homework and stuff and I had no inspiration. Oh, and my style has changed a bit to.

**I don't really feel like making this story, if i get 3 revieuws than i will continue writing.**

Inspirated things :

Achtste Groepers Huilen niet. ( 8th graders don't cry, dutch movie xD)

Viva La Vida - Coldplay

Numb - Linkin Park

Angel With a Shotgun - The cab 3

Enjoy reading ^^

oh, and I don't own the troop !

* * *

Jake lay atop of his bedsheets. He didnt know what to to. His girlfriend just told him she had cancer. He stared at the blue ceiling. How he had to tell this morning at school? Jake closed his eyes for a while, and listend to his own breathing. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, and he did his best to keep them. He failed, and hit his head in his pillow. It just was not fair! Why Hayley? Why not him, or someone else? He clenched his hands into fists, and took his plush beaver. He snorted and threw it away in the corner of the room. He remembered when they were switched bodies by the cube. Hayley joked about the beaver, and had given him rabbit ears. Jake sighed as he remembered the kiss earlier this evening. It was not their first kiss, but this one ... This one was great. Jake rolled back onto his back. Maybe this whole day was a dream. He hoped at least.

**The next morning**

''Hey Jake, how was your date with Hayley?'' Cadence asked, with an expression on date.

Jake didn't response her.

''Jake, can you hear me? Earth to Jake, earth to Jake!'' Cadence said slightly anoyed.

Cadence took Jake to a bench.

''Okay, whats going on? Are you rejected?'' She asked.

Jake went down sighing. He did not want say it out loud ... Then he started crying again definitely.

''It went great. We shared a kiss, and we are a couple now.'' The last two phrases felt great to say out loud, but now he has to tell the terrible part.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

''Ah, sorry Cadence i got to go to science class. See you later!''

Phew, just at time. He would not talk about it, not at this time. He quickly ran off to his class.

**Later in HQ**

Jake could not concentrate on his homework. That was the whole day, from the very first lesson. He knew he could not keep, because their mentor still went to tell the whole class tomorrow. Jake clenched his fists and let out a deep sigh.

''Whats wrong?'' Kirby said, while he sat down next to him.

Jake looked at Kirby.

''I had a date with Hayley yesterday, it went out great, really. But... Her doctor called her and...'' He bit his lip before continue. ''Her doctor told her she had cancer.''

Kirby was startled, and looked sirieusly at Jake.

''What? Thats terrible! Is she in the hospital already?'' He asked worried.

Jake nodded.

''Can we visit her someday?''

''Yes, about a week. I don't want to wait until next week, Kirby. I'm scared of losing her... I... I... I'm really driving insane right now.'' Jake stammered out.

''No your not. You are worried, she is your girlfriend and you love her. I would react like this to if... Never mind.'' Kirby coughed a moment and then gave Jake a pat.

t will be all right, you know how strong is Hayley. Perhaps they have just come back on time, and she's starting in a few weeks.'' Kirby suggested him assured.

Jake nodded again, and bowed back towards his homework. He really tried to concentrate, but he failt the whole time.

**The hospital ((Hayley))**

Hayley slowly opend her eyes. She tried to sit, but her arms felt verry weak.

''Ah, Mrs Steele. Great that you are finally awake. How was your first irradiation?'' A friendly doctor named Bob asked her.

''I don't know... I feel weak, and... I fell asleep while the irradiation.'' Hayley answered tired.

Bob nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

''Well, you need to rest a little bit. You have to rest until next week, then there will only be visit.'' He said.

Hayley nodded, and `fell asleep.


End file.
